


The Willing Victim

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Vampire!Katie feeds on Darcey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willing Victim

“You shouldn’t be here…”

There is fear in Katie’s tone as she moves back from the door, still pale, still staring blindly at Darcey. Everything in her wants to bite the other woman, to turn her, to keep the woman as her progeny and yet… she knows she can’t. She must feed, however. Soon. If Darcey will not leave she may well feed on her. 

“I want to be here…”

Darcey steps through the door, crossing the boundary and forcing Katie to risk closing the door. She will not let people think she does not ‘own’ this woman. To do that would be to put Darcey’s life in danger and, despite her fear, she would never do that. 

“Why? You know what I am… what I… how I feed… why put yourself in danger?”

“I trust you.”

Three little words and yet Katie can’t ignore them. She half-smiles, aware of the half-naked woman and the creamy-soft skin. Her eyes flash and she moves at last, pushing Darcey back, then again, until finally Darcey is flat on her back and staring up at her. There is nothing but silence and yet, Darcey moves, baring her neck willingly. Katie pauses, inhales, then feeds, quite ignoring Darcey’s pale cry of pain. She feeds quickly, pulls herself back with a snarl of frustration and licks at Darcey’s neck, suddenly aware the woman is trembling, her voice soft. 

“I… am sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Darcey sounds tired, but proud. 

“I wanted this… I still… I still want you.”

Katie hesitated, inhaling sharply at the feel of Darcey’s hand through her hair before she dips, kissing Darcey roughly, her word a snarl.

“Mine.”


End file.
